1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor hub of a wind power plant for a rotor, in particular with at least one rotor blade, wherein a hub core body and at least one hub outer body are connected together. Furthermore, the invention relates to a wind power plant with a rotor hub.
2. Description of Related Art
In wind power plants, a rotor blade is fastened in a pivotable manner on a rotor hub with a blade bearing. Known wind power plants consist of a tower, a nacelle arranged on the upper end of the tower, a rotor that is pivot-mounted around a rotor axis on the outside of the nacelle and that has a rotor hub and at least one rotor blade extending from the rotor hub. A generic wind power plant is for example described in DE-A-10 2004 023 773, which has a rotor hub with a blade adjustment system.
EP-B-1 303 698 also discloses a rotor hub of a wind power plant. The rotor hub establishes a mechanical connection between the rotor shaft or the rotor axis and the rotor blades.
Starting from this state of the art, the object of the present invention is to provide a rotor hub that can be produced and installed easily and cost-effectively, wherein it should be possible to transport larger rotor hubs in an efficient manner.